Starry Night Bonding
by Blackace70
Summary: When Bayonetta finds Corrin outside late at night, unable to sleep. The two have a little heart to heart, and manages to learn a little bit more about the other.
**Hey everyone Ace here with another simple Super Smash one-shot for you guys. This time focusing around Corrin and Bayonetta. No, it's not a romance one, I'm taking a more... different route. I won't spoil what it is, so you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Now the scene in which this one-shot occurs, takes place before Fire Emblem: Fates. Basically a scenario in which that Corrin was still a prince of Nohr when he had learned about his past upon entering Smash.**

 **I might make a story out of that later on, but for now, let's just focus on some Corrin/Bayonetta bonding shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Smash or any of it's characters. All properties and rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

"Now, Now; what are you doing out here at this time?"

Staring at the star filled night sky with a melancholy expression, Corrin snapped out of his gaze to see Bayonetta standing right behind him. The umbra witch dressed in her silky laced nightgown.

"Ms. Bayonetta" He said softly

"Little ones such as yourself shouldn't be up past their bedtimes." She quipped with a smile, motioning to sit down on the grassy fields besides her fellow smash contestant "Come now, what seems to be troubling you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." Corrin denied quickly, a bit too quickly as he soon realize "I was just, admiring the stars is all."

"Really?" Bayonetta drawled with a knowing grin, her tone suggesting that she wasn't really believing the young prince

Corrin ignored the tone altogether "Yeah, it's something I always did back home." He explained "Growing up where I lived, I wasn't really allowed much freedom. So whenever my siblings weren't around. I could always turned to stars for comfort."

"They are rather gorgeous." Bayonetta found herself agreeing to "It's hard to believe that something so simple, can help you forget so many atrocities that can plague your mind at times."

She looked at the Nohrian Prince, smiling "Wouldn't you agree little one?"

Corrin nodded "Yeah"

A brief moment of silence befell the two warriors, until Corrin had spoken up

"To be honest Ms. Bayonetta, I'm actually out here for another reason."

Bayonetta remained silently but raised a slender brow, as if signaling him to continue.

Corrin looked away from the umbran witch, as if hesitating to spill out his troubles to her "It's just that, I'm…" He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh "I've just been thinking about everything that happened this past week."

"Oh?"

Corrin tore his gaze from the starry sky, to the ground below "The first week here in Smash has been...mentally exhausting, to put it lightly." The prince stated "In the past week, I've learned more about who I am and where I came from. Than I ever did my entire life in Nohr. But at the moment, I'm not even sure if that's a good thing or not."

Corrin let out a dry chuckle "In the past week, not only did I learn that I have an estranged twin sister. I'm actually the prince to the royal family of Hoshido; a country that I've been training my whole life to fight against. I was taken from them, against my will, at a young age. And to top it off; the Nohrian King, a man who I call father, was the one who kidnapped me and killed my real father."

Corrin didn't even realize he had been breathing heavily by the time he finished his venting. Bayonetta, who had been calmly listening to the young man unconsciously vent his frustrations, pulled him into a deep embrace. As a mother would to a child. This action surprised Corrin greatly, but he allowed himself to melt into the warm hug.

"After learning all of this, I don't know what to think." He said quietly "I want to believe Kamui, I really do. I mean she's my twin sister after all. But at the same time, this family that I've known my entire life. They've raised and cared for me since as far back as I can remember."

He looked up at Bayonetta, not with a trouble look of a young prince, but that of a child who was in need of guidance "How am I supposed to deal with this?"

Bayonetta was silent easily seeing the turmoil in the young man's eyes. Despite how she may acted at times, she was a lot more caring than she let on. Her past adventures to learn the truth about herself, as well as to save all of humanity twice over; it made her realize to appreciate the smallest things in life. Especially loved ones; because one could never know when they could be taken away from you. So there was no doubt that she clearly sympathized with the young prince. Having her own personal past traumas to deal with.

"It's always hard to accept the shocking truth about who you are and where you came. Especially from someone you least expected. Take it from me." Bayonetta whispered, tightening her hug "The only thing you can do at times like this is keep those you who dear to you close and rely on them for strength."

Corrin grew a confused look on his face "You sound like you've gone through the same troubles I have."

"More than you know." Bayonetta said looking up to the sky "Growing up, I was part of clan known as the Umbran Witches. But my life was far from wonderful; I was treated like an outcast. Hated and isolated, all because of my 'tainted' blood."

Corrin stared wide eyed at Bayonetta. Surprised to hear such a thing from someone who's so carefree.

"Honestly, there were days where the pain of always being hated and alone, was just so unbearable." She gave a humorless laugh "There was even a point where I wondered whether there was a reason to keep living or not."

Corrin couldn't stop himself from shouting "You considered suicide?!" He knew he couldn't imaging the sort of pain the umbran witch had gone through in her life, during her isolation. But for her to think about throwing her away so easily.

It was horrifying as it was unbelievable.

"At the time; when there didn't seem like any other options. Suicide seemed like a tempting offer." Corrin flinched at her tone "There were even times where I came close to fulfilling it."

Bayonetta then let out a deep smile "But then it all changed when I met her." She stared up wistfully at the sky "Out of all of the witches that refused to come near me. There was one who decided to be my friend regardless of what others thought or said."

She stared back down towards Corrin "Her name was Jeanne." She said, starting to recall all the wonderful memories she had with her platinum blonde friend when they were young "Every day since we met, we have always played together. From the early morning into the late evening. And I cherished every moment of it; to me; she was my reason for living."

"I...I never would've guessed…" Corrin mumbled, not knowing how to take all this. In his time of knowing Bayonetta, he'd always assumed her to be this aloof woman who took matters lightly, much like his sister Camilla but on a larger scale. But upon learning these shocking revelations, he could feeling a whole amount of sympathy and respect. For being able to endure and let go with relative ease.

Bayonetta silently laid back against the grass, relinquishing Corrin from her grasp, allowing him to lie next to her. Both were silent for a short while, until Bayonetta spoke up once again. The following words hanging heavily with emotion

"Know this little one," She started slowly grasping the young prince's hand "Though you may wish to see the world and what it has to offer. You are still young and you are naive; the world isn't as beautiful place as you might think. It can be harsh and it can be cruel at times. And there will come a point where you will be forced to make decisions that will undoubtedly impact your life. Something I fear that will not be too long from now." She stated somewhat foreboding

"But despite all that, I know that every step of the way. There will be those who care for you and will stand by you and every decision you make. Even if you feel that everything is against you, so long as you have those who truly care for you by your side. You are able to overcome anything."

Corrin nodded smiling "I understand, thank you Ms. Bayonetta-"

"Cereza" Bayonetta cut in

"Excuse me?"

"My name, my REAL name. It's Cereza."

Corrin blinked, surprised to learn yet another thing about the beautiful umbran witch "Okay, thank you… Cereza."

Bayonetta, no Cereza smiled warmly "Anytime Corrin." She said "Now then, care to look at the stars for a little while longer. As said before, they're rather gorgeous tonight."

Corrin could help but agree "They sure are."

-X-

"Where are they?"

Floating in the air, behind the Smash mansion. Geo was looking around the area, confusion etched on his face. The reason for this was simple. Earlier when all the other fighters were getting up to get breakfast and start their day. The young servant was approached by a worried Kamui; telling him that her brother had disappeared sometime throughout the night and hasn't come back yet. Sympathizing with the girl, but at the same time, knowing that he couldn't really get far. He offered to help search around and find him. Ironically since he was about to go search for Bayonetta as well, seeing as she wasn't present in her room either.

So roughly ten minutes later, we find Geo floating near lake of the mansion "I don't get it, where could they have possibly gotten too?" He shook his head "I swear, having a huge area for everyone to enjoy themselves is good and all. But in situations like these, it can be a real pain sometimes."

With a low sigh and a rumbling stomach, Geo started back for the mansion "I guess I'll head back. They're probably in the dining room anyway."

And he would've flown off too, had he not noticed something from the corner of his eyes "What a minute…is that?"

Not far off in the distance, on top of a grassy hill were indeed the people he was looking for. Geo made his way over to them happy that he was able to find, but paused from saying after taking note of their current state.

The prince and witch were currently asleep. Bayonetta using one arm as a makeshift pillow while the other was wrapped around the Nohrian Prince, who was snuggling deep in her embrace. There was a faint purple tinted barrier around them. Probably up to protect the two from the coolness of last night's temperature. Geo grinned, taking a moment to gush at the sight before snapping a picture on his Hunter. No doubt _she_ would want to see this.

Knowing that the two couldn't spend all day sleeping in the barrier. The Smash servant tapped against the dome "Hey, HEY Bayonetta, Corrin time to get up you two!"

It had the desired effect, as the Umbran Witch started to stir. She sat up slowly, moving the hand the had been around Corrin and brought it to her face trying to collect herself. She then notice Geo leaning against her barrier with a grin.

"Morning" he said

"Why good morning to you too Cheshire." She smiled "What brings you out here?"

"Oh you know, getting some fresh air, enjoying the sunrise. Trying to keep a dragon hybrid sister from losing her mind over her supposedly missing brother."

Bayonetta chuckled, glancing down at the still sleeping young man "I suppose you're right. I, for one, would rather not deal with a headache so early in the morning." She started to shake Corrin's shoulder "Corrin, time to wake up little one."

"Huh, wha?"

Corrin stirred awake, bleary eyed to his surroundings. Once he was able to see clearly, he noticed both Geo and Cereza staring at him warmly.

"Rise and Shine little one."

Corrin looked around confused "It's morning already?!" he said surprised, he knew he fell asleep at some point throughout the night. But he hadn't expected to sleep outside.

"It would seem so." Another chuckle escaped the sultry witch "Now then, I'm not sure about you. But I would prefer some breakfast right now. Shall we go?" She asked, her hand outstretched

Bayonetta had not been prepared for the next word to leave Corrin's mouth

"Right, let's go mother."

Silence reigned between the group of three. Geo gaped wide eyed at what Corrin just said, Bayonetta on the other hand stood there stunned. Unbelieving of what she just heard.

"I'm…sorry, pardon?"

Corrin, realizing what he had just said, blushed heavily in mortification "N-No, I… it's just...I've never experienced the love and affections of a mother before...and, after last night. With how comforting you were, I just… I guess I said it on instinct?" Growing more uncomfortable from their gazes, he turned away, unable to look at them "Never mind, let's just forget that I said anything."

He was about to walk when a pair of arms surrounded him. Corrin blinked in surprised to see Bayonetta hugging him from behind, an unknown yet enlightened expression on her face.

"I… never thought it was possible for anyone to consider someone like me an important figure such as this." She said softly "If you truly are okay with me, I would love to become your mother."

She was rewarded with a surprised gasp followed slowly by a deep smile from the young prince "Yes, I'd like that."

With that, the newly mother and son walked off towards the mansion. Leaving the forgotten servant to his own thoughts, as he came out of his shock.

"Well, that...was totally unexpected." Geo said unsure, still trying to process everything "I can only imagine how Kamui is going to take this. Knowing her, she'll probably flip."

Shaking his head, Geo grinned "Well one thing's for certain." He said "Our time here in Smash is going to get a lot more interesting."

End

 **Finally got this done. I've been meaning to do a Bayonetta fanfic ever since she arrived in Smash for some time now. But I never thought that this would be my first. Oh well, it still works out in the end.**

 **I'd figured everyone could use a break from the normal sassy attitude that we're used to with our Umbran Witch. And we'd get a more gentler, caring woman in it's place. So what'd you guys think? I was always interested of the concept of Bayonetta being a mother, or at the very least older sister-like figure to Corrin. And I hope I did a good job expressing that in this one-shot. Well, I guess I'll know by the reviews you'll leave.**

 **As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review; and check out my other works. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
